Dry Bowser's Urkle Walk
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser goes for a walk... and it would be ordinary if not for one Urkle in his way.
1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was having one of his many walks one day in the bustling district of New Donk City during the sunny daytime when suddenly a nerdy black teenager landed right on him, causing the skeletal reptile to break into pieces. The black nerd in question was none other than the infamous Steve Urkle.

"Did I do that?" Urkle commented with a smug grin on his face.

Dry Bowser growled as he used his dark magic to place his bones back together. "Yes, kid, you did."

"Anyway my invention must have worked, because I was chatting with the Winslows earlier!" Urkle stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh great, so you must be that annoying neighbor that eavesdrops on them all the time," Dry Bowser groaned as he stood up, towering over Urkle.

"Whoa, Mama!" Urkle yelped in surprised as he took a step back, being surprised by both Dry Bowser's larger presence and him being noticed. "I didn't think anyone would recognize little ol' me!"

"Trust me, it's easy to recognize you. Who else makes clumsy mistakes in such a nerdy fashion?" Dry Bowser pointed out as he moved his right hand around while brushing his red hair back with his left hand.

Urkle chuckled as he shrugged. "Well, I do have my specifics, but what I'm really looking to is Laura..."

"Of course you are." Dry Bowser stated as he resumed his walk, groaning as he could hear Urkle following him closely. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Not at all, Skull Godzilla!" Urkle exclaimed as he then pointed forward to showcase Godzilla breaking apart various buildings in another part of the Metro Kingdom, climbing onto Dry Bowser's charcoal shell. "Mush, man, go long!"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes in disgruntled annoyance as he attempted to get Urkle off him, who was quick to climb back on. To make matters worse, thunder boomed in the distance with the bright flash of lightning as it began pouring harshly.

* * *

Elsewhere in the now drenched New Donk at one of the countless modernized apartments were Birdo, Toadsworth, and Petey Piranha, with the trio waiting for Dry Bowser to get back as they were planning on heading to a fancy restaurant later. Petey was watching Family Matters on an old fashioned TV in the kitchen while Birdo and Toadsworth were both playing bowling on Wii Sports in the living room using a different, more modern television set.

Birdo took a step back as she looked at the remaining bowling pins, chucking the bowling bowl as she got most of them except two, sighing. "I hope Dry Bowser doesn't take too long... we have a scheduled dinner."

Toadsworth murmured as he took a look at the bowling field, adjusting himself to get into the perfect position. "Well you know how Master Dry Bowser gets. He wants to be in good shape so that he doesn't look out of place."

Petey mumbled the two to keep down as he wanted to get further into his show, with both of them ignoring the angered plant as they kept on bowling away using their Wiimotes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser was getting more annoyed by Urkle, who was playing a red accordion he pulled out of nowhere. The skeletal reptile sighed as he knew that this nerd was not going anywhere.

"Are you going to keep hanging around me like a vine?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Well I can't just stand around doing nothing! I gotta have someone to show off my science stuff off so when I go back to Laura, she'll swoon over me!" Urkle commented as he began singing while playing around with the accordion.

Dry Bowser clenched his fists as he tried not to let Urkle's singing get to him, deciding to stuff him in a nearby trash can. The New Donkers were quite confused as to why Dry Bowser did it, but he did not care as he was glad that he no longer had the annoying Urkle on his charcoal shell back. Urkle emerged his head from the trash can, seeing Dry Bowser become smaller in the distance as he adjusted his glasses.

"I might have made him mad... did I do that?" Was the last thing Urkle said as a New Donker guy stuffed a newspaper into his face.


End file.
